Modern Thranduil and Reader
by PrincessRonanduil
Summary: A Thranduil X reader story set in modern day. Rated M for obvious reasons. ;)


You felt so tired from a day of hard work. So, you decide to take a shower and call it a night, but little did you know, you were in for a surprise.

As the hot water runs down your body, you can hear it hissing. It helped take your mind off of what a stressful week you had. You began to wash your hair, and afterwards, grabbed a bar of soap and washed the rest of your body. After fifteen minutes, you turn the water off, step out of the shower, and wrap yourself in a clean white towel. You walk into the bedroom, which was dark and quiet. But then, just as you were looking for something to wear, you feel an arm around your waist. You gasp and your body tenses up.

"It's alright", says a man's voice. You relax and take a sigh of relief. You knew who it was. Your husband, Thranduil.

You turned around and there he was. There was no mistake. It was definately him. His beautiful cream-colored skin, his sparkling pale blue eyes, those thick dark eyebrows, and his long, silvery-blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and grey trousers.

"I didn't even hear you come in", you say to him. Thranduil smiles and says nothing to you. He strokes your hair, still wet from the shower. He then leans in towards you and gives you a gentle kiss. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around him. He moans as you try to force your tongue into his mouth. You savor the taste of him. He tastes like strawberry wine. Bitter, but with a fruitful hint. Thranduil breaks away from the kiss, yet the taste of him still lingers inside your mouth.

Thranduil releases you and you let the towel drop to the ground. You feel a little embaressed as you stand there naked in front of him, while he remains fully clothed, but you ignore it as he puts a hand behind the back of your head and runs his fingers through your (your hair color) hair.

"Your hair is still wet", Thranduil says to you. You lower your eyes. "Sorry", you say to him. "Don't be", Thranduil whispers to you. "I like it this way", says Thranduil. You look back up at the beautiful man and he kisses you again. You wrap your arms around his neck and Thranduil slowly lays you down onto the soft bed, his lips still locked on yours. He moves his kiss to your collarbone and then to your right breast. Thranduil then takes your rose-colored nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking it. He then starts to licks it until it becomes hard as a diamond. All the while, you make soft noises at the feel of his wet mouth around your fleshy orb. Slowy, he runs a hand down your torso, until you stop him from finding your wetness. Thranduil looks up at you.

"Are you afraid?", Thranduil asks you.

"...A little", you whisper. "I mean, I've thought about it, but..." You turn your head away, sadly. You don't know what to say to him. Thranduil frees his hand from your grasp and touches the side of your face. You turn your head back to him. His blue eyes staring into your (your eye color) ones. He then gives you a tender kiss on your forehead.

"I'm not going to hurt you", says Thranduil, speaking softy.

At then, you let him continue to have his way with you. Thranduil moves his hand to your sex and starts rubbing the sensative pink bead between your clitoris very gently.

"...Ahhh...Ohhh..." You moan at the touch of his slender fingers. Soon, you feel a slight tingling sensation between your thighs that spreads from your stomach all the way through your body. You grab the pillow behind your head, trying to contain yourself of your sexual plessure. After a minute, Thranduil carefully removes his hand and runs his wet fingers through the top of his hair. He then lies down beside you and caresses your hair.

"You are beautiful", Thranduil says to you.

You smile and say to him, "And you're still wearing too many clothes."

Thranduil chuckles, softly. He knows you're being serious, but he can't help but laugh at your little remark. You stare up at him with dreamy eyes and let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Tharnduil asks you. You place your hand over his wrist. He puts his other hand over yours and gives you the same dreamy look. He had already ignited a fire inside of you and it was starting to die down. "Thranduil, I want you inside of me", you whisper to him. He stares at you for a minute, taking the thought to consideration. Thranduil then sits up, reaches his hands behind his head, and pulls out his hair tie. His long golden hair curtains behind his back. He stands up and pulls his long-sleeved, black shirt over his head and pulls down his grey trousers, along with his underwear. You raise yourself on your elbows to get a better look at him. The moonlight coming through the window shines on his beautiful body, giving him a ghostlike appearence. Thranduil lies down and carefully spreads your legs apart. He positions himself on top of you. You can feel his already hard wood up against your thighs.

"Please be gentle", you whisper to him.

"I will", says Thranduil, softly.

His thrusts are slow and gentle, careful not to hurt you. Thranduil maks soft noises as he moves in and out of you. There is no change of position. Just his weight on top of you. You're moaning the whole time. You dig your fingernails into his back, making him groan and speeding up the process just a bit. You start to feel butterflies in your stomach.

"Thranduil, I'm going to cum", you moan.

Thranduil groans in reply. "So am I", he says to you. Thranduil buries his head in your shoulder, trying to contain himself. He thrusts into you a couple more times, and then the both of you react differently. Thranduil groans loudly and holds onto your body tightly, while you gasp and feel your own body tense up.

"Thranduil!" You moan his name and start to breathe heavily as the ecstacy of your orgasm spreads through your body. You hear Thranduil let out a long, drawn-out moan and feel his body vibrate as he fills you up. Thranduil carefully pulls himself out of you and lies down on your chest, gasping for breath. You run your fingers through his long hair and brush the sweat from his forehead and beautiful eyebrows. You kiss the top of his head and he looks up at you.

Thranduil puts a hand to your face and he asks you, "Are you alright?"

You look at him with sleepy eyes. You feel like you're in a daydream. "Yes", you whisper, softly. Thranduil leans in and gives you a tender kiss with his soft, pale lips. You closes your eyes as sleep starts to take hold of you. Thranduil pulls the bedsheets over you both and places a comforting arm around you. You feel safe and warm in his embrace. Thranduil decides to sing softly to you until you drift off.

You wake up the next morning to the sun shining through the window. You look up and notice Thranduil is still asleep, his long hair covering half of his face. You tuck his hair carefully behind his ear and leave a kiss on his forehead. You then rest your head down on Thranduil's naked chest and close your eyes. You feel long, slender fingers running through your hair and you sigh with a smile.


End file.
